After All
by AnotherSadStudent
Summary: Alzack's Long lost sister makes a startling reappearance that leaves the sharpshooter injured and the rest of Fairy Tail out for blood.
1. Chapter 1

The day was bright and warm as the afternoon sun shown down on the people of magnolia. Children played, Merchants beckoned passer-bys and men and women spoke about recent events. In the town all was fine as was it at the Fairy tail guild hall. Wizards entered and left, jobs completed or soon to be completed, and some stayed and talked, a few in good sprits started their drinking games early.

Team Natsu was of one of these groups to huddle near their friends and enjoy the company. Bisca, Levy, Mira and Elfman and Macao were some who joined them. Mira handed each member a drink of their desire and laughed as Grey cracked a joke about Natsu. Somewhere near by, Juvia could be heard swooning. All was fine, except there was someone missing.

As the laughter died down, the atmosphere in the guild hall seemed to change slightly, a feeling of unease circled in the air.

Lucy looked around, noting the odd feeling and realized Bisca was missing her companion.

"Hey, Bisca," she asked "Where's Alzack today. I haven't seen him"

Macao waved her off and took another sip of his drink.

"He's probably just out for a bit." He said nonchalantly.

Lucy looked over her shoulder, unamused by Macao.

"Did I ask you?" she said.

There was a short bit of laughter but by now everyone was aware of the missing person. Bisca and Alzack were nearly inseparable and it was odd to see one without the other. Bisca shrugged.

"I don't know. He said he'd be around earlier, that he had a few things to do. But that was this morning" She said.

Erza made a small sound, like she was thinking.

"That's strange. A few errands shouldn't take more then half the day."

"Ah, who cares?" Natsu chimed in. "He probably just got busy with a few other things. He is kind of known for helping the towns people out."

"Yeah but your forgetting, Natsu, he would have some how got a hold of somebody to let Bisca know." Gray said.

To this the sharpshooter nodded. Alzack would always let her know he was helping out. One way or another, he would get into contact with the guild, either coming here himself or sending a messenger.

"I'm sure he's okay, Bisca." Levy said. "He might have just forgotten."

Mira nodded in agreement as did Erza and Elfman.

Bisca sighed and smiled a bit before she finally said,

"You're right."

And then the laughter resumed. Happily the group spoke for about another half hour before the felling of unease came back, this time accompanied by two magical energies. One was weaker then the other, but not in a way that one was completely overpowering. Whoever the weaker energy belonged to was exhausted. Everyone in the guild hall looked towards the energy, master Makarov also made an appearance to see what the fuss was about.

In the dying afternoon sunlight a silhouette was made out approaching the guild entrance. Many people in the guild stood up, preparing for a fight, Natsu of course was in this bundle of people. But despite their excitement they all seemed to stop. The owner of the silhouette was limping and as his features became clearer, people began to make out this man was also holding his shoulder and he was covered in nicks and bruises.

As the stranger stepped into the lighted guild hall an eruption of surprise echoed through the guild. With the last of his energy, the owner of the silhouette managed to mumble something about forgiving him before collapsing.

Alzack was home.

Bisca charged over to him, Mira and a few others close behind. The marksman was out cold, his hair in a mess and clothes ripped and torn. Blood trickled freely from a few gashes either on his head or arms. Whoever did this would pay, oh how they would pay, Bisca though

"HEY!" Natsu shouted.

Bisca looked up and watched an infraction between Natsu and another stranger. She had the stronger Magical energy that everyone felt before. It was her fault.

"You wanna explain who you are before you get a fist full of fire!" Natsu challenged.

The stranger turned slightly, revealing, braided, long black hair and sharp but distressed looking eyes of the same shade. She dressed in nothing short of a black skirt and orange blouse and she appeared to have a few things strapped to her belt but they couldn't be made out.

She turned to run, Natsu and Gray on her tail however, through her rage, Bisca summoned her requip and shot a powerful bullet in between the ice and fire wizard, aiming straight for the strange woman's head. As though she sensed the on coming attack, the woman jumped up and only received the shot to her leg, but she continued to run from the guild.

-Chapter 1-

With great caution, Macao and Elfman managed to turn Alzack on his back and remove his shirt so the damage could be assessed. Everyone who wasn't now off on a quest looking for that woman or gathering medical supplies or such was watching in silent horror as Mira and Makarov looked Alzack over. His most concerning wound was on his torso. A burn near the center of his chest that glowed such an angry red, it could have been a beacon. Makarov lightly poked around the wound to see how far the burn spread. About 5 cm from where the red faded into Alzack's skin tone, the raven haired boy seemed to choke on a gasp as he arched his back in pain.

Makarov quickly removed his hand from the boy's chest and took the hand that Bisca was not already claiming.

"Alzack, my boy, I am extremely sorry I caused you pain. Forgive me." Makarov said quietly.

Alzack's chest rose and fell shallowly due to the pain he was in. Bisca watched him carefully, as did the guild master. Similar thoughts swirled around their heads. _Why, Alzack? Was he the only one? Who was that woman?_

With a sigh, Makarov released Alzack's hand, setting it on the floor lightly, and stood. Bisca and the others who stayed watched him with eyes that now expected jobs to do.

"We need to get him to the infirmary, Macao and Elfman, you do that. Mira and Juvia, please watch over Alzack." The master said.

Other names were called, jobs delegated to them. Makaba and a man named Jall were to guard the infirmary door. Cana and Max were told to go to the town and get medical supplies the guild was short on, should another attack come. Others were told to guard the town or ask the people if they had seen anyone from the guild fighting. By the end Bisca was the only one who hadn't been given a job and as the master began to walk out, Bisca followed him.

"What am I supposed to do, Master?" she asked.

Continuing to walk, Makarov replied,

"You're doing it dear, just come with me. We need to get Porlyusica here to help. There isn't anyway we can treat Alzack without the know-how."

Bisca looked behind her shoulder, beyond the guarded door to the guild hall.

"Do you think he'll be okay, master?" was all the gunner said.

Makarov looked down, hiding his pained eyes.

"He will be fine my dear….however…"

Bisca looked up and jumped when she saw her master, eyes burning with rage and his body nearly mimicking that.

"WHEN I FIND THE PERSON RESPONSIBLE THEY WILL HAVE THE WORST PUNISHMENT OF THEIR LIFE!"

And without a second thought, Makarov ran down the path with speed that left Bisca in the dust.


	2. Chapter 2

The news had gotten around quickly between Natsu screaming for the woman to face him and guild members asking for any information. And if there was any, it was miniscule. Gray sighed as he walked through the town. No one he asked had really seen anything, all they could offer was that they heard some commotion near the market so that's where he was headed.

Grey couldn't wrap his head around why Alzack was targeted specifically but he had a feeling in the pit his stomach that this was the beginning of something fairy tail hadn't encountered before. With a huff, the ice mage continued to walk through the town towards the market.

Thoughts of that woman sprang up in his head. She had dark hair and eyes but the rest of her face was hard to see. Gray began to think of what magic she used. With the injuries Alzack had, it was entirely possible she used some kind of body-link magic or enchantment. But the burn was a different story. It wasn't a product of the same magic. The burn wasn't meant to cause him much harm, but rather to keep him down by the look of it.

All gray seemed to get from this train of thought was head ache but he would have to relay it later when everyone shared their findings.

"GRAYY!" called a voice.

Grey turned around and saw happy and Lucy running to him.

"We've been looking everywhere for you. The guild master is calling everyone back." Lucy said catching her breath.

"That's right! Porlyusica is back at the guild now. We already told some others to go back. Natsu and Erza were already on there way, although Natsu really didn't want to Erza gave him no choice." Happy added.

Gray nodded.

"Then I guess we go back."

The small group began their walk back to the guild. The sun was setting beautifully, as though it refused to believe what had occurred earlier. Golden light covered the town and guild hall. Lucy couldn't help but think about how Bisca must be feeling. After Porlyusica arrived, she rushed everyone out of the infirmary, including Bisca despite her being closer to Alzack then anyone. When Lucy and Happy left, the green haired girl was sitting at a table. Mira and Cana were around trying to get her to at least lift her head but the sharpshooter refused. Maybe when they got back, Alzack would be able to have visitors. Maybe he'd even be up and moving around. _No, that'd be bad,_ Lucy thought.

With a sigh, the blond finally spoke up.

"So…did you find anything out?"

Gray made a noise that said he didn't.

"All I found out is that something happened at the market…" he said.

Lucy looked down.

"I hate this…Why would anyone do that!" Lucy demanded.

Gray shook his head. It was a mystery to everyone. The ice mage thought about telling Lucy that the burn was only meant to keep him down, but then another thought came to mind. He wasn't horribly hurt. Any attacks that actually hit him were shallow cuts or just bruises, other than the burn, but even that was a minor wound. That had to mean either Alzack spent a lot of energy dodging and running or a lot more energy on spells to counter on coming attacks.

Lucy had noticed Gray's quietness.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

The mage shook his head.

"No. I just have a few thoughts. I'll explain back at the guild."

Lucy nodded at her friend and they continued on their way.


	3. Chapter 3

The guild bustled with the noise of everyone talking about something they had figured out. Team Natsu had taken to standing off to the side of the infirmary door with Bisca and Mira and waiting. The master had been the only one allowed into the infirmary since Porlyusica had arrived, and he was now talking with her about Alzack. Bisca made small huffs, like she was biting back her worry. Erza had placed her hand on the sharpshooters shoulder a while back and now refused to let go. Lucy and Mira were talking amongst themselves either about what Lucy found out or what Mira thought was going on. Natsu was the only one waiting impatiently. The dragon slayer paced rapidly from one point to another, either in anticipation or in hopes to get some energy out. He hadn't found that woman and she needed to pay before she hurt anyone again. He followed her for awhile but she was fast, almost to fast before she seemed to teleport away.

"Will you stop pacing?" Gray asked.

With fire on his fingertips and revenge on his mind, Natsu plowed his fist into the wall, causing a huge noise that got everyone's attention.

"This isn't fair!" The fire mage yelled. "We should be out there looking for that woman, not sitting here waiting to "share our findings"".

Everyone watched him cautiously. They felt the same but it would be unwise to test the master right now.

Natsu pivoted and began to walk towards the door.

"Natsu!" Lucy called.

"Where are you going?" Gray added.

Natsu looked over at them.

"I'm going to find that woman and kick her butt! She can't just waltz into this town; beat up one of our guys then leave! She needs to learn a lesson!" He said.

"But, Natsu, that's against the master's orders! He'll yell if you leave!" Happy protested.

"Who cares?! That girl needs to-"

"Enough!" commanded Erza and Natsu stopped in his tracks.

"We don't know enough about this woman yet to even begin thinking about going after her! That's why we're talking about what we found out! Now listen, Alzack is really the only one who can tell us much of anything and right now he isn't much help, so we have to wait!" The red head said.

Natsu swallowed before returning to his place.

"For all we know Alzack's seriously hurt and we're just sitting here doing nothing." The pink haired boy grumbled.

Bisca whined but not long after did Makarov emerge from the infirmary door.

"Don't worry…Alzack is fine." He said, patting Bisca's shoulder as he walked up to stand on the stage.

"Now listen, everyone." Makarov said commanding the attention of everyone.

"I know you all didn't hear me so I'll say it again, Alzack is fine."

Everyone seemed to sigh in relief.

"However, he is exhausted and Porlyusica and I have decided he will not be taking any visitors until tomorrow afternoon and all talk of the incident will remain minimal until Alzack is comfortable about speaking on that subject. Until then, you will all remain on your guard. We do not know anything about the woman who did this or what her motive was. I want you all to stay vigilant in the coming days. We already have one good wizard down; we don't need more to follow." He said. "Now I want to hear what you have all come up with."

Within minutes several theories were discussed. The conversations ranged from motives to where she went or even what magic she used. Some said she was hiding in the mountains or that her motive was to take out fairy tail by causing havoc within the guild itself. When Gray talked about his ideas, everyone seemed to be amazed. There was no accusation of who or why but the expansion on what had actually happened. Gray talked about how Alzack had gotten so exhausted. The ice mage's theory was that while Alzack was doing one of his errands that morning when the mystery woman attacked him. He was trying to save the people who hadn't found cover so he ended up using a lot of his energy to either counter on coming attacks or taking them almost directly so no one would get hurt. No one seemed to object this theory like the other ones. Instead, people seemed to agree.

With the time nearing about 1:30 in the morning, Makarov sent everyone home to rest. Lucy offered to let Bisca stay over, as he house was closer to guild if anything were to happen but the sharpshooter refused.

"The master is letting me say at the guild. He said that Porlyusica might need help and asked me to stay really…" she said.

Lucy smiled at her.

"Alright then, but if you need anything don't hesitate to call, okay?"

Bisca nodded before walking off to the infirmary and letting Lucy head home.


	4. Chapter 4

With the morning, everyone in the guild seemed in better spirits. People would be able to see Alzack today and others would be looking for who injured him. Bisca had emerged from infirmary many times. She would go in with one thing, one example being a food tray, and come out with the same in a different manner. She had been able to talk a bit with some others but was helping Porlyusica almost all day. Bisca had said that Alzack had been asleep almost all morning and was extremely tired but seemed to glow with a relieved radiance when he heard people were looking for who hurt him. According to his partner, the sharpshooter was ecstatic he'd be able to see people.

And after lunch people began to go to visit him. Some went and saw him while he slept, just to be able to say they went to make sure he was, in fact, okay and others went while he was awake. The later were some of his closer comrades which included a few like Jet, Droy and a few others.

Team Natsu went in pairs. Erza and Lucy and Natsu and Gray. When Lucy and Erza went in, Bisca was combing through Alzack's hair with her fingers. The boy was covered with the white infirmary blanket from his waist down and wrapped with bandages from his ribs up to just below his collar bone. When the pair noticed the visiting girls, they smiled, Alzack tiredly and Bisca thankfully.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Alzack." Erza said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Lucy added.

Alzack smiled.

"I'm feeling okay. Kind of tired but I'm okay."

Erza and Lucy returned the smile. The wizards talked for a bit about little things, how worried everyone was, how Alzack would be up in a day or so and how he should get plenty of rest. After a few more visits, Porlyusica, Bisca and Alzack were the only two left in the room. Bisca was at a near by book shelf looking for something to read while Porlyusica looked over Alzack once more before she retired for the evening. When everything seems kosher with her check, heart rate, blood pressure and how Alzack's wound was healing, the healer left for her temporary room. Bisca returned to her place next to Alzack, who was now settled into his pillows and blankets, fighting his eyes to stay open.

"Alzack, you should rest. You need it." Bisca coaxed.

Tiredly, the sharpshooter's partner shook his head.

"I'm fine…" he said.

Bisca sighed, put her hand on Alzack's head and slowly began to brush his hair. The boy made a sort of purring sound which only encouraged Bisca more.

"Sleep, Alzack."

And as if he gave into her, as he normally seemed to, Alzack mumbled a nearly incoherent agreement before fading of the sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Although the two days spent in the infirmary didn't take care of his wounds completely, Alzack was up and walking around just fine when everyone began to file into the guild hall the next day. Bruises were healed to light colored patches and cuts and nicks were reduced to scabs or soon to be scabs. Even the burn that the gunman received, that glowed with a brilliant scarlet just days before, had faded to a light pink in it worst areas.

When the boy was finally allowed out of the infirmary, needless to say he was ecstatic. Alzack had walked out of the infirmary, and was greeted by the sight of quite a few of his friends. They were either shouting a greeting or just simply smiling at him. Being the person he was, Alzack lowered his head and smiled, a silent thanks going out to each and everyone who now greeted him or had visited him in days prior.

To say Alzack had bounced back quickly was no understatement, thanks to Porlyusica. Unfortunately, or maybe not so much, the healer had departed back to her woods the previous evening after checking on Alzack one more time. She had left instructions with Bisca and Makarov both to keep an extremely watchful their mending mage, should he be attacked again.

And that's how the talk of the incident came up. Bisca had told Alzack what everyone was doing and she kept him posted on any new findings. When Bisca had mentioned a few theories other guild members had, the black haired sharp shooter either smiled and shook his head or nodded in agreement. However, despite whatever theories that people had thought to be true, they would change when Alzack finally relayed his story of what really happened.

When the time for this came, Alzack was seated on the edge on the stage, letting his heels hit the side of the platform and bounce to where they previously were, Bisca being nowhere but her best friend's side.

"Well, Alzack…" Makarov sighed. "Go ahead. We're all ears."

Alzack made a small smile which faded quickly as he ran his hand up and down his arm.

"I don't really know where to start." He said. "I was just heading back to the guild. For a while, I guess everything was fine, except I would feel a really weird energy from time to time. It'd show up and then vanish."

Everyone waited patiently for Alzack to continue. The only thing that seemed to keep them from firing questions at the boy left and right seemed to be the band aid on his temple. Alzack sighed.

"When I got to the market, there was this group there. They were out of place, which that much was obvious. I would sneak a glance every now and again while I did what I needed and when I looked over the last time, I made eye contact with one of them."

Makarov blinked a few times.

"How long did you hold eye contact for?" he asked.

The raven haired boy shrugged, not knowing why the information was necessary.

"A second or two at most but when she looked away, I felt sick and cold. I left after that. About 5 minutes after I left I heard someone behind me." Alzack continued. "Well, it was more then one person really. Then, when I looked to see who it was, all I really got was the blunt end of a shockwave of some kind. Went to the more secluded part of town, took a few hits and tried to block some too, wasted a lot of energy. I was almost out, got that nasty burn on my chest then from one of her people, when I managed to hit the one who I made eye contact with. She was wearing a mask and when that came off…" Alzack stopped and looked away from everyone.

People were silent waiting for him. After a minute Bisca put her hand on his back with Cana and a couple others asking Alzack's name quietly.

"I know it's hard, but you gotta tell them what you told me." Bisca coaxed.

Half a minute later, Alzack sighed.

"When I came over to Fiore, I had someone come with me. She was my older sister by eight years." He said slowly. "I thought she was gone, you know, I joined Fairy Tail she joined another guild, we wrote ever week but then the letters stopped. When that girl's mask came off, I almost threw up."

Everyone waited in anticipation for Alzack's next words.

"Her name is Fantasia Connell. The woman who attacked was my older sister…but…" He stopped.

"When she ran off…she was crying…"


	6. Chapter 6

The guild master, after reviewing every piece of information, had become resolved to the next task at hand. It was time to find out more about Fantasia and why she had attacked. The master's plan was put into effect immediately and everyone sent to work.  
Each member, after gathering necessary provisions, was to set out to all guilds possible. Their mission was simple and clear. They were told to travel to any guild,on good or otherwise decent terms with Fairy Tail, and ask about a wizard going by the name of Fantasia Connell. Any findings were to be immediately shared with the guild master, with any hope of being pieced together to understand the simple question of why.  
Much to his dismay, Alzack had been told to stay behind for, "one more day of rest." according to Makarov. "If you go out there and get hurt again, not only would porlyusica have my head, but you would be away from the guild and possibly on your own. We can't have that happen again. Take a day. What's the worst that could happen?" Makarov reasoned.  
Before Alzack could argue, He was shooed off to bed by Levy who would be taking Bisca's place for the day. Evidently,the green haired sharp shooter had already left along side reedus and warren.  
Now, the same rag-tag team traveled along the path leading south of Magnolia. Their target was a small guild called Lotus Bane in the town of Proxima. It was about a days walk to the town but thanks to Reedus's picto magic and the help of one of his creations, the group now road in a carriage to their the trip would take a few hours and the mages would return home by late evening, hopefully with information on Alzack's sister, who's name may or may not have slipped her mind.  
Bisca wrinkled her nose at the thought of that anyone could dare attack their own sibling was beyond her. On top of that, when the woman left ,crying, she had no reason to but should Bisca ever meet up with her, she would have a very good reason to shed the Bisca ever met up with that woman, she would pumble her into dust.  
With a huff, the sharpshooter began to think of what Alzack was think when he realized it was his sister. Curiosity, perhaps? But what about shock or betrayal? When he first woke up, Alzack hadn't spoken a word but his eyes became a novel and that book was something only Bisca could read with fluent accuracy. Her best friend was in a world of pain no remedy could touch. By the look in his tired, glassy eyes, Alzack wasn't even registering physical pain but the pain of the past. To know that someone was gone was one thing, but to find out they were alive after months or years of grieving was another.  
With that still in her head, Bisca turned her head to watch the passing scenery and time as the team made their way to the targeted destination.

When Bisca was aroused from her sleep and stepped out of the carriage, it was early afternoon. The birds sang and people went about their business. Reedus expelled his creation and began to pick up his belongings as Warren looked over a map. As the gunslinger threw her bag over her shoulder she joined Warren.  
"So where is this guild we're supposed to visit?" Bisca asked.  
Warren pointed to a point on the map that was illustrated with a large red dot. with a smaller green dot close to it.  
"We're the green. Lotus Bane is the red. It isn't to far of a walk from here, maybe 10 minutes."  
Bisca stretched and looked to see Reedus, ready to go.  
"Then what are we waiting for?" she replied.  
The walk, although it was actually less then ten minutes, was refreshing. The sun was warm and the breeze was cool. Bisca though often about how Alzack would like this place and that they would have to take a job here once this was all over. As it turned out, Lotus Bane was about the size of fairy tail. When the trio walked in, they were greeted by a few people staring and a few hellos. When Warren had asked about seeing this guild's master, a kind member had pointed them to his office where they could speak privately. When Warren, Reedus and Bisca had entered, The guild master had already been extremely well prepared for their visit. The older lady smiled brightly at the mages and told them to sit.  
"I know the purpose of your visit already, you must understand. As a woman adept in using telepathy magic, I find it fun to see what you youngsters are thinking." She laughed. "Please excuse me if that seems rude."  
The visiting wizards shook their heads.  
"So, ma'am, if you already know why were here, you must know about our questions ,too, right?" Bisca said.  
The guild master laughed slowly, almost sadly.  
"The name is Lani , dear, and yes I know your questions." Lani sighed. "You see, I knew a young woman with the name of Fantasia. She was smart and beautiful and could pack quite a punch with her reflection magic. Children, all I can offer you is this, the woman you seek is not her own. Someday you will understand that and your first step on that path would be to continue what your doing now. You will find your answers." The trio thanked Lani and began to leave.  
"Bisca." The old woman said purely to the sharpshooter as Warren and Reedus continued out of the guild.  
Bisca stopped and waited.  
"Everything will be alright, child, eventually everything will even out."  
Bisca lowered her head, a small smile pulling at her lips.  
"I know. Thank you." 


End file.
